SM de Pocions i Secrets
by Grissina
Summary: L'Scorpius ha estat amagant un secret durant gairebé dos anys, però ara algú l'ha delatat. Tot lo bo s'acaba, es diu, però no acaba d'entendre la reacció de l'Albus... Mencions a 'SM l'Accident' i 'SM de Pocions i Tatuatges'.
1. Chapter 1

**SM de Pocions i Secrets**

**Hogwarts, mitjans d'Abril 2024.**

Era una tarda carregosament calorosa per ser tant sols mitjans d'Abril.

L'intensa calor que les vuit calderes enceses emetien no ajudaven gens a mitigar la xafogor impròpia d'aquella època de l'any. I per postres la poció que bullia dins la seva caldera no donava mostres de voler acabar-se de coure abans que es pongués el sol. Encara havia de canviar de color tres vegades i no hi havia res a fer per accelerar el procés, només podia esperar.

El professor Slughorn ja els havia advertit abans de començar que ningú marxaria a sopar fins que la seva poció estigués acabada i tingués el color correcte.

—A aquest pas avui no soparé...

El professor no estava gens content amb ells. El reduït grup d'estudiants de setè curs que es preparava per als EXTASIS eren tots del seu selecte club dels escollits i per tant part dels seus favorits. Si no hagués estat precisament un d'ells l'autor o autors dels fets el professor no es sentiria tan traït i per tant no els estaria torturant d'aquella manera.

Però havia estat massa fàcil de muntar i al cap de vall la majoria de clients eren Slytherins; I encara que ell no ho fos no podia negar de qui era fill. No els podien culpar de no haver pogut deixar passar l'opció de treure profit d'una situació així; Tant lucrativa per a ell i... dolçament avantatjosa per a ells.

En aquest moment, però, començava a..., no a penedir-se, això mai, però sí a... sentir-se una mica culpable d'haver-se ficat en aquell merder. No tant per el càstig que li pogués caure o per haver decebut al professor com per les mirades que havia rebut tota la setmana per part de l'únic membre de la classe que no estava assabentat de l'operació.

Era plenament conscient de la seva responsabilitat i estava disposat a assumir-la en solitari. Al cap de vall la idea era seva i, tot i que gairebé tots hi havien participat alguna vegada o altra, era ell el veritable cervell darrera l'operació, qui havia comés les faltes de les que en aquests moments tots estaven acusats, ell i només ell.

En part, aquest pensament l'omplia d'orgull. Era responsable de l'operació més important d'aquesta mena que hi hagués hagut mai a l'escola, i havia aconseguit que funcionés sense problemes per més de dos anys sense aixecar sospites. Quan a casa se n'assabentessin potser li cauria el pèl però de totes maneres no podia evitar sentir-se pagat de si mateix només de pensar en tots els que havien acudit a ell.

La junta escolar no tardaria en reunir-se i, si exigien un cap de turc, tots sabien que ell mateix s'entregaria; Perquè no permetria que tots els seus amics carreguessin amb una culpa que no era seva. Si s'atribuïa el mèrit de l'operació i de l'èxit i els guanys obtinguts, no seria menys a l'hora d'admetre'n la culpa.

Tot allò que li havien inculcat des de petit de que "els teus actes tenen conseqüències", frase que la seva mare i en especial el seu pare no es cansaven mai de repetir, s'havia transformat en un peculiar i acusat sentit de la justícia, que era part de qui era com a persona; Ja als seus joves onze anys sabia, com ho sabien els sues pares, que per això havia no havia acabat a la casa que tothom esperava.

Si la junta escolar decidia que l'havia feta massa grossa, si algú havia de pagar els plats trencats, no deixaria que els seus amics carreguessin amb la seva culpa, es declararia culpable i els allunyaria de qualsevol sospita.

—Però no abans —murmurà mentre donava copets a la taula esperant que la poció es tornés verda, tampoc calia posar-se la soga al coll a propòsit.

Potser, si no trobaven pistes suficients, no acusarien a ningú i en sortiria indemne.

Al cap de vall no hi havia res contra ells, només el testimoni d'un petit Ravenclaw espantat i la sospita del vell professor Slughorn. Bé, i la del Slytherin que no deixava de mirar-lo de manera acusadora des de que tot havia quedat al descobert.

—Professor, ja he acabat —digué llavors l'Slytherin en qüestió, sense apartar la mirada d'ell en cap moment.

—Ja pot marxar Potter i per ser el primer en acabar Slytherin ha guanyat deu punts. No s'oblidi d'entregar demà...

—Ho sé professor, no me n'oblidaré.

I sense dir res més l'únic alumne completament innocent de tots ells marxà i els deixà sols amb el professor envoltats de calderes fumejant en la calorosa masmorra.

La situació tenia certa gràcia. El més Slytherin del grup era l'únic que no n'estava al corrent. El millor en pocions de la classe no havia participat ni una vegada en cap de les pocions que havia fet o amb les que havia "comerciat". El nebot dels mateixos bessons Weasley, una llegenda entre els alumnes de Hogwarts que intentaven escapar de certes normatives arcaiques, havia estat mesos, anys de fet, amb un negoci així davant dels seus nassos sense adonar-se'n, en això era un Potter com un temple no es podia negar.

Era la seva vena Potter la que ho complicava tot entre ells. Si no fos per a seva vena d'heroi, de salvador, de protector dels desvalguts que de tant en tant sorgia qui sap d'on eclipsant la seva personalitat Slytherin potser s'hauria atrevit a fer-lo partícip del seu petit "negoci" potser amb el temps fins i tot li hauria explicat lo de l'ajuda a... Era el millor en pocions, Merlí sabía que li hauria evitat més d'un problema poder comptar amb ell per solucionar més d'una errada que havia comès.

Però en el fons, molt en el fons, tenia reminiscències de Gryffindor, com ell en tenia d'Slytherin, i això ho canviava tot. Perquè el que havia estat fent no estava bé, fins i tot es podria dir que era arriscat o perillós, i a més s'havia aprofitat de la situació sempre que havia pogut. En Potter no ho hauria permès, i per això no li ho havia dit.

Ho sabia, n'era conscient. També ho sabien la resta de companys de classe que l'havien ajudat a mantenir el rei d'Slytherin lluny de sospitar res durant mesos. Tothom estava més tranquil sabent que en Potter no tenia cap mena de participació en tot allò, perquè tothom sabia que encara que hagués caigut a Slytherin l'Albus Severus Potter era un Potter i un Weasley, en definitiva un bon noi que de saber el que es coïa al les calderes de l'escola d'amagat del professorat hauria hagut de parar-ho, era part de la seva naturalesa el fer-ho. I ningú volia prescindir del magnífic servei clandestí que l'Scorpius Malfoy havia engegat, ell el primer. Així mateix li havien fet saber en diverses ocasions "clients" de diverses cursos, cases, i lleialtats, i ell mateix havia d'admetre que era de la mateixa opinió. Tot i que començava a preguntar-se si tots plegats s'havien equivocat.

—Senyor Malfoy, te alguna intenció d'acabar la feina avui o pretén fer-me quedar en vetlla tota la nit esperant a que acabi?

La veu del professor el va treure dels seus pensaments de cop.

—No professor —murmurà adonant-se que al seu voltant tant sols hi havia calderes buides —No m'he adonat que...

—A aquestes alçades senyor Malfoy distreure's d'aquesta manera en la preparació de qualsevol poció per senzilla o tediosa que li sembli no és acceptable de cap de les maneres. Si pretén que aprovar els EXTASIS li recomano que es centri. Reculli els seus estris i retiris. Ha suspès per manca d'atenció. Repetirà la poció el dissabte a la tarda.

—Sí professor —no hi havia cosa que el rebentés més que el castiguessin al cap de setmana i el professor ho sabia, perquè l'Scorpius havia estat prou estúpid per confiar-li aquesta informació en un dels tants sopars que el club d'alumnes selectes de l'Slughorn organitzava cada dos caps de setmana. Per sort aquesta vegada no hi havia testimonis de la seva desgracia.

Sense esperar a que acabés de recollir el professor va marxar de la masmorra que feia la funció de classe de pocions, deixant-lo sol.

—Genial —es lamentà Scorpius tot guardant el llibre de pocions i els pergamins amb les anotacions d'aquella tarda a la bossa—. A la merda la última sortida a Hogsmeade, em cago en la puta poció dels collons.

El so del petà d'una llengua el sobresaltà de tal manera que es va girar de cop colpejant la caldera que s'estava assecant cap per vall al damunt el pupitre. L'estrèpit del metall caient sobre les lloses de pedra de la masmorra no van ajudar gens a calmar l'Scorpius del sobtat estat d'angoixa en que es trobava després de veure qui havia entrat a la masmorra tan sigil·losament i que l'havia sentit renegar d'aquella manera tan poc decorosa.

—Em pensava que els Malfoy no usaven mai improperis d'aquesta mena.

—¿Què vols? —li va preguntar com a tota resposta, avergonyit de que l'hagués sentit parlar així, però sobretot que hagués aconseguit espantar-lo prou com per fer caure la caldera.

—Hem de parlar Malfoy.

—He tingut un dia molt llarg Potter. M'agradaria poder sopar i donar-me un bany abans que es faci massa tard. Així que si no t'importa no crec que hi hagi res tant urgent que no pugui esperar a demà.

—M'he permès la llibertat de demanar que ens portin el sopar aquí —li respongué llavors el morè assentant-se al seu pupitre, que des del primer dia era exactament el del seu costat ja que el professor Slughorn li agradava posar davant els millors de la classe i ells dos havien estat els millors del curs des del primer any.

Acte seguit dos plats, dues copes, dos jocs de coberts i dues gerres amb cervesa de mantega van aparèixer als pupitres. L'Scorpius es va quedar bocabadat de veure que el morè no fanfarronejava i de veritat havia aconseguit que els paressin taula allà per a ells.

—Avantatges de ser Cap de Casa.

Un somriure forçat s'instal·là als llavis del ros. No li agradava que li recordessin que no havia aconseguit el títol de Cap de Casa.

—I tenir algú de la família a les cuines també hi ajuda —va afegir en Potter amb un somriure genuí als llavis mentre li gesticulava per a que s'assegués i pregués la seva gerra de mantega.

—¿Puc preguntar què mereix tanta urgència i dedicació per part teva Potter? —va preguntar finalment l'Scorpius amb certa petulància abans de prendre un xarrup de la meravellosa cervesa de mantega de Les Tres Escombres; no volia ni saber com havia aconseguit que els la servissin a dins l'escola, ja estava prou impressionat.

—Tu —li respongué l'altre en un to que no va saber interpretar.

La sorpresa va ser tanta que una mica més i s'ennuega amb la cervesa que tenia a la boca.

—Disculpa? — li va preguntar l'Scorpius amb la mirada fixada en els penetrants ulls verds del seu company, intentant entendre a què es referia.

De sobte i sense saber massa perquè li passava, el jove Malfoy va notar com les galtes li enrogien. I el sobtat atac de vergonya el va fer sentir-se encara més ridícul. Com podia ser que amb una sola paraula algú, ningú, i precisament ell, pogués haver-lo descol·locat així?

—Sí. Podríem dir que tinc un cert interès...

—Interès? —el va tallat desconcertat l'Scorpius.

—Sí, interès. Tinc un interès, professional, per dir-ho d'alguna manera, entre d'altres, en tu.

—Professional? —va preguntar de nou perplex per les paraules de l'Albus, mentre la seva ment va accelerar-se instantàniament.

"No m'estranya que el pare sempre digui que no tinc d'Slytherin ni la meitat del que... Merda, però si amb menys de dos minuts ha aconseguit que perdi la capacitat de..." va balbucejar la seva ment de forma atabalada.

L'Albus havia dit alguna cosa més però no havia aconseguit parar-hi atenció fins que de nou alguna de les paraules dites li van cridar l'atenció de nou.

—... gràcies Kreacher —va dir l'Albus mirant en direcció a l'Scorpius.

—Kreacher? —no va poder evitar preguntar el ros de nou sense entendre res.

I si fins ara no havia fet prou el ridícul davant l'última persona que volia que el prengués per idiota, de sobte un moviment a la seva esquerra, vist de cua d'ull, el va fer girar d'un bot. Espantat va fer caure la seva gerra de cervesa i la túnica se li va impregnar del dolç i enganxós líquid groc.

—Merda —va exclama entre dents apartant-se del bassal de cervesa als seus peus, tot espolsant-se la túnica sense cap mena de mirament—. Em cago en l'olla, collons. Quina merda.

—Malfoy em sorprens. No era conscient de que poguessis renegar d'aquesta manera. La meva avia et rentaria la boca amb sabó per...

—Ves a cagar Potter. Dic el que em surt dels ous i si tant et molesta el que dic per què cony has muntat tot això? Merlí! —encara no havia acabat de dir tot això que ja se'n penedia.

Si la senyora Weasley li hauria rentat la boca amb sabó no volia ni pensar en el que son pare li faria si s'assabentava que havia perdut els estreps d'aquesta manera i a sobre davant en Potter.

—Respira Malfoy —va murmurà el morè amb cara de diversió davant l'exabrupte del seu company—. Kreacher porta'ns una altra gerra de cervesa de mantega per el nostre convidat i digues-li a l'Aberforth que no es preocupi que li pagaré la gerra trencada.

—Jo l'he trancada, jo la pagaré.

—Mags idiotes, descreguts i pocatraces —va murmurar en Kreacher sorprenent l'Scorpius—. Kreacher arreglarà la gerra, amo Potter. Kreacher també netejarà la roba del seu convidat si així ho vol.

—Em puc netejar sol gràcies —va exclamar ofès l'Scorpius per lo de pocatraça. Al seu parer, per tenir un elf domèstic així de mal educat, més valia no tenir-ne.

—Deixa que ho faci en Kreacher, Scorpius. Els seus encanteris de neteja són els millors d'Anglaterra. Endavant Kreacher, i quan acabis ja podràs servir-nos el sopar. Després retira't. El senyor Malfoy i jo tenim moltes coses per parlar encara.

—Encara? Mira no sé... —va intentar replicar, però es va quedar sense paraules al veure l'efectivitat de l'encanteri de neteja de l'elf i l'eficiència amb què havia actuat tot i l'avançada edat que aparentava tenir. Encara no havia assumit que tornava a anar sec i net que ja tenia una nova gerra de cervesa a la mà i a la taula el primer plat havia aparegut omplint la masmorra amb un agradable olor.

—Malfoy, si us plau, seu.

L'Scorpius ho va fer, sense poder deixar de pensar en que el molt Slytherin tenia tot l'aplom i presència que el seu pare sempre li retreia que li mancava. Potser el posat de superioritat, al que el seu pare anomenava aire aristocràtic i que portava anys intentant inculcar-li, no tenia res a veure amb el llinatge sinó amb l'afiliació a Slytherin, doncs ell era un Malfoy de cap a peus i en aquest moments es sentia amb la dignitat als peus i per contra en Potter sempre en tenia més de la que li convenia.

En silenci van començar a sopar.

—Això no és el mateix que han sopat al menjador, oi? —va preguntar finalment l'Scorpius quan ja s'havien menjat mig plat perquè no aguantava més l'intens silenci.

—No. T'agrada? En Kreacher no només sap netejar, sinó que cuina de meravella quan està motivat —va comentar lleugerament en Potter mentre seguia sopant, sempre amb un somriure als llavis i la seva verda mirada controlant-lo sense dissimular gens.

—Tens intenció d'explicar-me a què ve tot això? —va exclama deixant els coberts al plat l'Scorpius.

—Sí. Però em sabia greu fer malbé aquest esplèndid sopar. Però si se t'ha d'indigestar de totes maneres potser és millor que ens hi posem, com abans comencem abans acabarem.

—Sóc tot orelles —el va incitar a parlar l'Scorpius cansat del posat sempre un xic pedant de l'Albus.

—Comencem per una pregunta prou senzilla. ¿Saps a què tinc intenció de dedicar-me quan acabi Hogwarts?

—Ni ho sé ni m'importa Potter.

—Doncs hauria Malfoy, hauria. Perquè tinc intenció d'entrar a l'acadèmia d'Aurors.

—I a mi això m'hauria d'importar per? —va preguntar amb una bona dosi de sarcasme. Estava començant a pujar-li la mosca al nas.

—Està bé, deixem aquest tema de banda. Suposo que sabràs que el professor Slughorn ha de comparèixer aquest cap de setmana davant el consell escolar per tot el tema del tràfic il·legal de pocions recentment descobert gràcies a un alumne de Ravenclaw —va comentar l'Albus abans de seguir menjant el sopar tranquil·lament com si estigués comentant el temps.

—Sí. Per això ens ha tingut tota la tarda fent l'estúpida poció de...

—Sí —el va interrompre en Potter—. Perquè està molt molest amb tots nosaltres.

—Encara no saben qui ha sigut? —va preguntar amb falsa innocència.

—Precisament per esclarir què ha passat el professor Slughorn em va fer anar al seu despatx ara farà una setmana.

—Ho hauria d'haver vist a venir, t'ha posat a investigar-ho. Sant Potter al rescat. El Cap de la Casa d'Slytherin i, a més, la nineta dels seus ulls...

—No t'equivoquis, Malfoy —el va tallar de forma abrupta i amb un to molt diferent al usat fins ara.

Per fi semblava que el morè perdia una mica d'aquella calma exasperant que estava posant els nervis de l'Scorpius de punta.

—Sóc fill de qui sóc fill, i això no ho puc canviar, però si sóc el millor en pocions i un dels millors estudiants de la nostra promoció no te res a veure amb mon pare; I sí, ser d'Slytherin ha influenciat la meva relació amb el professor, primera perquè es el cap de la casa i segona perquè estem parlant d'Slytherin. Em consta que sent un Malfoy pots entendre el que això significa, fins i tot sent d'una altra casa.

En aquell moment l'Albus va fer una pausa que l'Scorpius no es va atrevir a trencar. Coneixia de sobres l'abast que podia tenir la fúria del Slytherin, herència de sa mare pel que havia sentit a dir, però se'n guardaria prou de mai comentar-ho en veu alta. Més valia deixar que es calmés una mica i, de passada, veure on diantre volia anar a parar amb tantes insinuacions velades.

—De sobte, una xarxa il·legal de pocions portada per algun (o alguns) estudiants, és descoberta. És de calaix que els primers sospitosos seran precisament els estudiants de pocions de nivells avançats...

Els ulls verds d'Albus Potter eren penetrants com no n'havia vist altres. Aquell color verd maragda tant intens no podia ser natural. L'Scorpius va sentir com de nou s'enrojolava i si el morè no hagués dit res més estava convençut que hauria confessat l'inconfessable en aquell mateix moment. Però les darreres paraules de l'Albus no eren pas les que l'Scorpius esperava.

—...com jo —va acabar finalment la frase el morè.

—Intentes dir-me que el professor creu que hi pots estar embolicat? —va preguntar deixant entreveure tota la incredulitat i sorpresa que sentia.

—Evidentment que ho creu —va dir l'Albus, amb un to d'orgull ferit que no encaixava per res en l'esquema mental de l'Scorpius—. Sóc el millor en pocions, sóc un Slytherin i és de domini públic que ser un Potter comporta una certa irreverència per les normes, sense mencionar que sóc nebot dels bessons Weasley. Però el professor no te proves ni en favor ni en contra de la seva teoria, així que com a bon Slytherin ha ordit un pla infalible per desemmascarar-me.

I de sobte l'Scorpius semblà entendre-ho tot.

—Ja ho veig, t'ha demanat que ho investiguis per ell, donant-te l'oportunitat d'exonerar-te i alhora t'acusa sense fer-ho obertament (perquè acusar un Potter està molt mal vist). El que has d'entregar demà es el teu informe?

—Exacte.

L'Scorpius va seguir pensant en veu alta, intentant fer-se un mapa mental de la situació.

—T'obliga a entregar el resultat de la investigació amb prou antelació com per verificar la teva versió dels fets abans de portar-ho tot al consell escolar la setmana que ve. I així o li proporciones un cap de turc que ell no ha sabut trobar o tu sol et serveixes en safata de plata.

—Jo no ho hauria expressat millor —digué complagut l'Albus, de nou trencant els esquemes mentals de l'Scorpius.

—I a mi m'ho expliques per...? —insinuà frustrat per no entendre on volia anar a parar.

—Tinc un problema —va admetre com si res l'Albus fent que el seu company casi s'ennuegués de la impressió de sentir-lo confessar allò davant seu.

L'Scorpius es preguntà si hi havia alguna possibilitat que el morè deixés de trencar-li els esquemes d'una vegada. Perquè tenia la sensació que si el sorprenia gaires vegades més li quedaria una cara de babau permanent que semblaria més un Goyle que un Malfoy.

Intentant no precipitar-se de nou per no fer més el ridícul va pensar en tot el que en Potter li havia dit o deixat entreveure. Buscant una resposta a quin podia ser el problema que tenia que requeria de la seva ajuda.

—No has descobert res i necessites que algú t'ajudi? —va decidir preguntar.

L'Albus que fins llavors havia estat menjant tranquil·lament com si no passes res, en silenci mentre ell pensava en què dir, va deixar els coberts al plat i amb certa parsimònia es va eixugar la boca abans de parlar de nou.

—No ven bé —i de nou el somriure es va instal·lar als seus llavis, però va ser un somriure estrany—. Es impressionant el que un aconsegueix amb una mica de mà esquerra. Sabies que tot això de les pocions porta funcionant més de dos anys? Jo em vaig quedar francament sorprès. Per si hi havia algun dubte aquesta dada acota els possibles traficants a un grup molt limitat d'estudiant, els de setè, perquè els altres eren massa joves quan tot això va començar com per haver-ho orquestrat. No, va ser un o més de nosaltres.

El to emprat per l'Albus va ser clarament acusatiu. Fet que fins un cert punt podia entendre. Però a més tenia la impressió de que aquell to amagava alguna cosa més; com si li estigués retraient alguna cosa amb aquelles insinuacions i acusacions velades.

—És una hipòtesis prou sòlida, ho reconec —va dir intentant mantenir un to de suficiència que no reflectia per res el seu estat d'ànim, però no li va durar gaire—. Però... estàs intentant dir-me que penses acusar-me a mi de ser el responsable de tot plegat?

Estava fart de jugar al gat i la rata amb en Potter, especialment quan estava tant clar que ell era la rata i que l'altre se l'empassaria de viu en viu d'un moment a l'altre.

Confessaria. Com a mínim així no el podrien acusar de covard, i al cap de vall ja tenia pensat fer-ho si les coses anaven en maldades. Només li dolia que qui el desemmascarés fos ell precisament. Amb tot l'esforç que havia costat mantenir-lo al marge.

Però de nou la resposta de l'Albus no fou l'esperada, i els seus nervis col·lapsaren definitivament.

—Tampoc. Espero que no tinguis intenció de fer-te Auror Malfoy, perquè no sembles tenir massa intuïció ni punteria —va afegir el morè amb certa ironia a la veu.

—Llavors què vols dir-me amb tot això? I per què m'ho expliques a mi? —li etzibà cansat.

—Perquè tinc una pregunta per tu, que tu i només tu pots respondre'm —i si mai s'havia sentit despullat per aquella mirada verda fou llavors—. Però primer, permet-me que acabi d'explicar-te el que he descobert aquesta setmana, complau-me, segur que t'interessarà.

Arribat a aquell punt l'Scorpius estava molt nerviós.

Què creia que havia descobert en Potter si no era que ell era el culpable?

—Al principi vaig pensar que el responsable era en Chang, al ser l'únic Ravenclaw de la classe, erròniament, ho reconec. Vaig creure que aquesta operació es limitaria a una sola de les quatre cases. De quina altra manera es podia haver mantingut el secret durant tant de temps? Però resulta que hi ha "clients", o "víctimes" com les anomena el professor, de totes quatre cases, fet que implica que el responsable pot ser qualsevol de nosaltres vuit. Assumint que al menys un dels alumnes de pocions avançades hi ha d'estar ficat.

L'Scorpius esperava que tot aquest teatre acabés aviat perquè les pauses deliberadament llargues de l'Albus només feien que neguitejar-lo més i acabava omplint-les amb frases quan hauria preferit callar.

—Dedueixo doncs que per algun motiu has descartat en Chang com a sospitós —es va sentir a ell mateix dient sense pensar.

—Per fi em mostres una mica de la tan afamada agudesa Malfoy.

—Podries anar al gra? Es tard i demà tinc classe a primera hora —va intentar apressar-lo, prescindint de la veu de son pare que a l'orella li estava cridant que un Malfoy no demostra mai que té pressa, simplement fa que les coses s'accelerin sense demostrar que no pot esperar més.

—Entesos, en aquest cas no m'estendré en detalls de com vaig descartar en Chang. Amb un de menys em quedaven sis sospitosos.

—Sis? Si el professor Slughorn et considera responsable del que ha passat ets un sospitós més fins que demostris el contrari —com a mínim fins que fos imprescindible declarar-se culpable i exonerar a tothom, en Potter inclòs, tots havien de ser considerats igual d'innocents o culpables.

—Set, si ho prefereixes —va dir condescendent davant el rampell de l'Scorpius—. El següent pas va ser bastant evident.

—La teva cosina.

—Exacte. Ella em va confirmar que ni ella ni cap altre alumne Gryffindor és culpable de traficar amb pocions, cosa que per altra banda ja esperava, vull dir són Gryffindors! Però sorprenentment va admetre haver fet us d'aquest servei alguna vegada, tant per comprar pocions ja fetes com per ingredients per alguna poció avançada. Tot i que sé que coneix la identitat del responsable no vaig voler forçar-la a trair la confiança de ningú, així que vaig procedir al següent inevitable moviment.

Després d'aquella explicació l'Scorpius ja tenia clar com havia arribat a ell, si havia parlat amb sa cosina i aquesta realment li havia explicat tot...

—Sospito que demà acaba el termini que el professor et va donar per presentar les teves proves. Per tant si has vingut a mi l'últim intueixo que llavors vas parlar amb els teus companys Slytherins i no en vas treure res —en un intent de guanyar temps abans d'admetre-ho tot davant seu va decidir fingir una mica més que no sabia on volia anar a parar.

—Oh, jo no diria que res. Com ja he dit és increïble la mà d'informació que una mica de mà esquerra et pot proporcionar —i de nou el to de l'Albus ple ràbia continguda el va sorprendre.

—He de seguir creient que no has muntat tot això per a delatar-me i exonerar-te?

Encara que li estigués seguint el joc l'Scorpius no entenia què intentava demostrar, si sabia que ell era el responsable de tot per què simplement no l'acusava i es deixava de tantes tonteries?

Llavors l'actitud de l'Albus va canviar.

—Ja no som nens Scorpius, i els nostres actes tenen conseqüències —va dir en un to calmat però afectat i penetrant-lo amb la mirada.

—Ho se —va respondre incapaç de dir res més, completament hipnotitzat per aquells ulls.

—Vull ser Auror —va replicar llavors en Potter amb el mateix to de veu com si estigués implicant alguna cosa més que l'Scorpius era incapaç d'entendre.

—També ho se. M'ho has dit.

—Si vull entrar a l'Academia no puc deixar que m'acusin davant el Consell Escolar d'haver traficat amb pocions de forma il·legal durant més de dos anys, encara que més tard es demostri que jo no en sabia res fins fa tot just una setmana.

I finalment l'Scorpius va creure entendre el problema de l'Albus. Va ser com una revelació i es va recriminar mentalment no haver-ho entès abans.

—Ho entenc. No passarà —li va dir intentant transmetre amb aquelles poques paraules una disculpa que no estava disposat a verbalitzar.

—Una acusació així, just abans del EXTASIS, pot ser un cop mortal per al futur de qualsevol —va dir l'Albus exasperat com si no hagués entès el que l'Scorpius li volia dir—. Qui sigui que es vegi embolicat en aquest enrenou no en sortirà sense...

—Ningú s'hi veurà embolicat —el va tallar emprenyat de que no l'hagués entès perquè no li venia gens de gust haver d'explicar-se més del compte—. Tinc intenció de...

I en aquell moment l'Albus Severus Potter va perdre els estreps definitivament deixant de ser el sempre fred, distant i correctíssim príncep d'Slytherin i esclatà sacsejant al seu company per les espatlles.

—Ets un imbècil Scorpius —li va dir amb un fervor tal que el ros es va sentir avergonyit i espantat al mateix temps.

—Tranquil —li va murmurar, i després d'uns instants va afegir—. La teva cosina no s'hi veurà embolicada. Assumiré la totalitat de la...

—Penses que es la Rose qui em preocupa? —va preguntar incrèdul apartant-se d'ell com si de sobte la proximitat que ell havia provocat l'ofengués d'alguna manera.

—El teu informe confirmarà que ella i tots els altres sabien de l'existència del tràfic de pocions i no ho van denunciar. No pateixis, la meva confessió no delatarà cap dels meus clients, es més els eximirà de qualsevol culpa. Els ho dec —va explicar-se a contracor l'Scorpius.

—M'importen una merda els teus clients —va seguir exclamant l'Albus quan el ros va acabar la seva explicació—. Has sentit el què he dit sobre les repercussions que tindrà sobre el futur...?

—Fes el favor de calmar-te Potter —el va renyar l'Scorpius davant els crits que li estava clavant sense motiu—. Si els altres no et preocupen i ja tens a qui acusar en lloc teu, quin es el refotut problema?

—Tu —va murmurar casi com un lament, com si li supliqués que ho entengués, però l'Scorpius no entenia res.

—Jo? Però si penso col·laborar en tot el que...

—¡Exàcte! —va tornar a cridar el morè, fent que l'Scorpius saltés de la cadira per tercera vegada aquella nit.

—Prou Potter. Ja ni ha prou d'aquest color. Digues-me què cony vols de mi i para de cridar-me —li va exigir molt enfadat l'Scorpius.

L'Albus va tardar uns instants en respondre, com si sospesés què dir o fins on descobrir les seves intencions. Finalment va murmurar una sola paraula que va deixar l'Scorpius sumit en la confusió més absoluta, en un to, de nou, que era més un lament o una súplica que una explicació.

—Tot.

L'única interpretació d'aquella paraula que tenia sentit dins la ment desconcertada de l'Scorpius era que fos una pregunta.

—Sí, es clar que vull que m'ho diguis tot —li va dir encara enfadat i mort de curiositat per saber el motiu que havia dut a en Potter a muntar tot aquell paripé sols per dir-li que sabia que el culpable era ell i a perdre els papers d'aquella manera.

—No, que ho vull tot, imbècil —va replicar l'Albus amb un to de veu molt més dur i amenaçador.

—Tot? tot el què? —no va poder evitar preguntar l'Scorpius perdut completament davant els raonaments de l'Albus—. I no em diguis imbècil —va afegir molest per aquell trist insult que semblava ser l'únic que el morè coneixia.

—Doncs deixa de comportar-te com un. Saps què passarà si t'entregues?

El to recriminador de l'Albus no tenia cap sentit, però a aquestes alçades de la conversa res tenia sentit per l'Scorpius.

—Em castigaran, m'obligaran a tancar la paradeta i probablement em facin entregar totes les existències de... —va començar a explicar-se en to cansat.

—Imbècil, imbècil, més que imbècil... —va començar a insultar-lo de nou el morè, aquest cop però sense la passió pobrament continguda del primer cop.

—Has de millorar el teu repertori d'insults Potter —va comentar sarcàsticament l'Scorpius cansat i ofès pel repetitiu insult.

—I tu has de començar a pensar abans d'actuar Scorpius, perquè no et podré protegir sempre, especialment de tu mateix.

I si en algun moment l'Scorpius havia cregut que tot plegat ja no podia complicar-se més aquella darrera frase ho desmentia completament.

—Protegir-me? de mi? tu?

—¡Sí! —va exclamar exasperat el morè—. T'ho tornaré a preguntar. Ets conscient que ja no som nens?

—Es clar que sí que... —va començar a respondre tot ofès el ros.

—No, no n'ets —el va tallar molt enfadat el morè—. Perquè si ho fossis... ¡Ja som majors d'edat Scorpius! Què creus que fa el Ministeri amb qui trafica de forma il·legal amb certes substàncies? Si tens una vena masoquista hi ha maneres molt més plaents de satisfer-la que anant a parar a Azkaban sabies? I si el que vols es suïcidar-te també hi ha maneres més ràpides i menys...

—Azkaban? —aquest cop va ser l'Scopius qui va interrompre al seu company sense miraments—. Potter t'has begut l'enteniment? No poden enviar-me a Azkaban per unes pocions pel refredat o cocktails de cafeïna per mantenir-se despert i poder estudiar tota la nit.

Amb què es pensava que havia estat traficant el molt sonat, amb verins?

—Els dos sabem que no només has traficat amb aquest tipus de poció Scorpius. Les pocions per interrompre un embaràs no es poden vendre sense un permís exprés del ministeri que...

Quan li havia dit que havia parlat amb sa cosina no esperava que ella li hagués explicat també allò. Ara algunes coses que havia dit i el to amb que les havia dit tenien més sentit. Però en Potter anava errat si creia que l'atraparien per allò.

—I es pot saber d'on has tret tu que jo he venut mai res d'això? —li va preguntar més calmat del que en realitat es sentia.

—Au va! Com a mínim no... —va exclamar en to dolgut el morè.

—No, no m'has entès. Em referia a que sí que he ajudat a algunes noies a preparar la poció que has dit, però mai, mai, els he cobrat per fer-ho. La llei diu clarament que està prohibit vendre pocions de cert nivell de dificultat sense permís, per temes de salut púbica, però en cap cas poden prohibir que hom es prepari els seus propis bravateges sempre que ho estimi convenient i siguin per ús propi. Ni tampoc prohibeix que un amic t'ajudi a preparar ingredients per una poció complicada.

—Així no les venies...? —va murmurar entre sorprès i alleujat l'Albus.

—I és clar que no! —Va exclamar enfadat perquè hagués cregut el contrari—. Creus realment que sóc imbecil, o què? O pitjor encara, creus que m'aprofitaria així de ningú en la situació d'aquestes noies? Has vist mai una noia de quinze anys descobrir que s'ha quedat en estat? Estan aterrades Albus —va dir-li sense adonar-se que havia usat el seu nom en comptes del seu cognom—. Normalment no saben a qui recórrer. No és just que impedeixin que les noies puguin usar encantaments anticonceptius dins el perímetre de l'escola sense permís dels pares, ni és just que en cas d'embaràs l'escola avisi als pares de l'alumna sense tenir en compte l'opinió d'ella o del pare en cas de que se sàpiga qui és. Tampoc és fàcil per ells, pobres desgraciats, la meitat de les vegades elles no els ho diuen i l'altra meitat es senten tant desemparats i perduts com elles. Entenc que no vulguin donar carta blanca als joves completament, perquè, creu-me, molts d'ells són massa joves quan comencen a tenir relacions, no estan preparats i a sobre les conseqüències... És que si a casa no els ho han explicat n'hi ha que no tenen ni idea d'on venen les nens! No és just que el ministeri no obligui a informar als joves, ni que sigui a traves de l'escola; Ni que hagi prohibit la venda de la poció anticonceptiva a menors d'edat; Ni que la poció per avortar costi el que costa i que a sobre la seva venda estigui tant controlada pel ministeri. Ostres es que fins i tot els muggles fan molt més pels seus joves que els idiotes del Ministeri. I si tant els preocupa la baixa natalitat de la comunitat màgica potser s'haurien de començar a plantejar el tema dels ajuts a les parelles joves, a les mares solteres o a les famílies nombroses en comptes d'intentar que cada nou embaràs arribi a bon terme, sigui el millor per els pares de la criatura o no.

—De veritat creus que el Ministeri hauria de fer tots aquets canvis com els muggles?

I si mai havia cregut que era impossible sorprendre al rei d'Slytherin, qui sempre semblava previngut de qualsevol cosa que li digués, en aquell moment va comprovar que un cop més anava errat.

—No, només és un discurs que estic assajant per entendrir els cors dels de la junta escolar. ¡És clar que ho crec, imbècil! —va exclamar ofès, però també divertit davant la clara sorpresa de l'Albus—. No és just que l'única manera que tinguin les noies de l'escola de protegir-se sigui amb els ineficaços mètodes muggles, les poques que saben de la seva existència. No només son ineficaços, a vegades es trenquen, i per poder comprar-ne has d'anar a una farmàcia muggle perquè els apotecaris s'han negat a vendre'n i... En definitiva que no és just que per poder tenir relacions sexuals de forma segura l'única opció sigui confessant-ho als pares. No tothom té una relació fàcil amb els seus pares. I no es just fer-los passar per aquest mal tràngol. Simplement no es just.

—Realment ets un Hufflepuff, eh Mafoy? —va murmurar amb un somriure als llavis l'Albus quan l'Scorpius va acabar el seu discurs.

—Algun problema? —va preguntar a la defensiva. Tot i que feia anys que tenia superat el fet de ser un Hufflepuff i que no se n'avergonyia gens, quan segons qui li recordava que no pertanyia a Slytehrin sinó a la, durant molts anys, considerada casa de perdedors sempre li semblava que l'estaven intentant ofendre.

—No.

El fet que l'Albus apartés la mirada el va desconcertar

—Però per què no m'ho havies dit abans? —va murmurar el morè mentre ell intentava encara entendre perquè després de tanta estona l'Slytehrin semblava voler ocultar la mirada.

—Que sóc un Hufflepuf? —va respondre, ja sense sorpresa, al no entendre a què es referia el seu company.

—No, lo de les pocions.

—Perquè no era assumpte teu —va respondre de nou una mica a la defensiva tot i el lleuger somriure den Potter mancat de cap mena de mofa o amenaça.

—I per què tothom ho sabia menys jo?

De nou l'Scorpius va tenir la sensació de que l'Albus li estava recriminant alguna cosa, que l'hagués mantingut fora del seu "negoci" potser?

—Perquè ets el millor en pocions? Tu no necessites ajuda per fer-te cap poció. Ells sí —No era el motiu principal però sí el primer de molts, només aquells que havien requerit ajuda sabien alguna cosa del seu servei.

—M'ho hauries d'haver dit. T'hi hauria ajudat —el to dolgut de l'Albus el va molestar, com si li degués alguna explicació.

—Per començar no necessitava ajuda, gràcies. I per acabar no podia estar segur de què faries quan t'assabentessis del que estava fent.

—Et pensaves que et delataria? —va preguntar sorprès l'Albus, i després va afegir ofès—. Quina mena de serp creus que sóc?

—Oh, no era la teva part Slytherin la que em feia por, creu-me —va dir negant amb el cap l'Scorpius per emfatitzar el que pensava—. Però ets un Potter, i un Weasley. Tens molt de Gryffindor, vulguis admetre-ho o no, i una operació com la que jo tenia muntada... has d'admetre que el primer que has pensat al saber-ho era que traficava amb pocions perilloses.

—No ets just amb mi. Em vas jutjar i considerar culpable fa dos anys, sense proves ni motius reals. No m'has donat opció de compartir amb tu...

—No et riguis de mi, sóc un Hufflepuff i no me'n avergonyeixo, però també sóc un Malfoy, Potter, i si alguna cosa he après dels meus pares és que s'ha d'anar amb compte de a qui li tendeixes la mà i no només a qui li gires l'esquena. Si arrel d'ajudar algunes noies em va sorgir l'oportunitat de guanyar-me uns quants galeons venent pocions de cafeïna i reconstituent pel refredat no tenia perquè compartir el botí amb ningú més i menys si no necessitava la teva ajuda. Si el nou infermer és un desastre amb les pocions més bàsiques no es culpa meva. És més, et recordo que va ser el teu estimat pare qui el va recomanar quan la senyora Pomfrey es va retirar fa tres anys.

—El senyor Macmillan es molt bo amb els encanteris de cura, prou que ho saps, i li encanten els nens, a més te moltíssima paciència amb nosaltres —va dir sortint en defensa del infermer que tant l'havia ajudat des de que havia arribat a Hogwarts.

—Has provat la seva poció el refredat?

—No, la del refredat no, però segur que...

—La fa amb gust de taronja amarga Potter. ¡Amarga! —qui amb dos dits de seny faria una poció que t'has de prendre tres cops al dia durant tres dies per a que sorgeixi efecte completament amb tant mal gust?

—Segur que si li demanes d'un altre gust... —l'Albus no podia negar que taronja amarga no era precisament el sabor més indicat per aquella poció, especialment per a un públic infantil i juvenil.

—Bé, dons jo en comptes de demanar-li simplement me la preparo; De cirera de fet. Si es va córrer la veu que les meves pocions pel refredat eren tant o més eficaces que les seves i tenien tan bon gust no és culpa meva. De fet va ser una Slytherin qui va fer córrer la veu, així que...

—Et puc preguntar com va començat tot plegat? —va ser el to de sincera curiositat de l'Albus el que va alertar l'Scorpius, però de totes maneres la sensació de tristesa i cansament que les seves paraules deixaven entreveure no el tenien tranquil.

—És per satisfer la teva curiositat personal o per l'informe? —no volia que l'enganyés per posar res en el maleït informe que acabés ficant en problemes a ningú més. Tot i que pensant-ho millor tampoc tenia manera de saber si l'enganyava.

—Per curiositat. No posaré res a l'informe sense dir-t'ho, paraula d'Slytehrin.

—No voldràs dir de Gryffindor, Potter? —va burxar-lo una mica.

—Si et fa sentir més còmode creure que dins aquesta serp s'hi amaga un cor de lleó, per tu faràs. Però com he dit des del primer dia, i mon pare abans que jo, no importa massa de quina casa siguis, sinó el que en facis del que t'ensenyin. Grans homes han sortit de les quatre cases i hi ha hagut pomes podrides a tots els cistells.

El cert és que havia sentit aquell discurs en boca de tots i cada un dels Potter que coneixia ja tantes vegades que de fet estava convençut que a l'escola no hi havia un sol alumne que a aquelles alçades no cregués fermament en aquelles paraules; ell el primer, encara que no ho admetria mai davant en Potter.

—Només vull saber la veritat —va dir més clamat en Potter—. Saber com i perquè vas haver de fer la primera poció i... i si... bé suposo que tinc curiositat per saber com et va afectar.

—No negaré que em va afectar. Suposo que la prova és que no he deixat de fer la mateixa poció cada vegada que m'ho han demanat. No ho sé, abans de la primera vegada no era conscient de lo complicades que eren algunes coses per tots, inclús per aquells que sembla que ho tenen tot de cara.

—Abans has dit que moltes vegades elles no li diuen al noi... com ho vas saber que ella, que... vaja, que l'havies...

—Suposo que... espera un moment! Penses que vaig ser jo qui la va deixar prenyada?

—Te sentit.

—No, no en te gens de sentit. No has pensat que si se fer la poció per aturar l'embaràs també sabria fer poció anticonceptiva per prevenir-lo directament?

—Potser fa dos anys no en sabies...

—Potter no se quina mena de paio penses que sóc, però crec que vas molt equivocat. Jo no he tingut res a veure amb cap dels embarassos que he ajudat a... Merlí! Jo només els he ajudat a... Un amic, Potter, un amic va ser qui es va ficar en problemes i em va demanar ajuda.

—Perdó.

—No se que m'emprenya més si que pensessis que traficava amb pocions il·legals o que les preparava per totes les amants que creus que he tingut. Et penses que m'he tirat a mitja escola o què?

—No. Jo...

—A més per aquella època nosaltres estàvem a cinquè, érem unes criatures només. No se m'hauria ocorregut mai tenir relacions sent tant joves, i menys sense protecció. Però resulta que el meu amic es fill de muggles. I en aquest tema van molt avançats, ell sempre diu que és culpa de la televisió, però no tinc massa clara aquesta teoria seva... —va comença a narrar l'Scorpius recordant els inicis de la seva aventura comercial—. Ell festejava amb una noia d'una altra casa, era la seva primera novia i estava molt emocionat, massa. Van ser uns idiotes, ella era massa petita, bé de fet els dos ho eren, dos cursos per sota nostre. Ell com pots imaginar va optar pels mètodes anticonceptius muggles, perquè sabien que els màgics requerien del permís del infermer i aquest del dels pares de l'alumna. Els pares d'ella... no haurien permès mai que tingués relacions amb algú com ell i menys a aquella edat. Però el condó es va trencar i no van saber què fer. Quan van notar que ella estava en estat es van espantar molt. Ella quasi es suïcida, atemorida pel que els seus pares li farien si sabien que estava encinta, i el que li farien al pobre desgraciat que l'havia deixada en estat si s'assabentaven de qui era. Un dia mentre estava fent una ronda nocturna un cap de setmana els vaig trobar a la torre d'astronomia, plorant i morts de por, ell intentant que ella no es llencés daltabaix i ella... bé per sort vaig poder aturar a caiguda. Vaig prometre ajudar-los. Sé prou bé el que alguns pares poden arribar a fer als seus pròpis fills en nom de la rectitud o en benefici de la seva educació.

—El teu pare... no, oi?

—El meu pare no m'ha posat mai una mà al damunt Potter —va dir secament, mig ofès pel dubte, mig resignat a dur aquest tipus d'etiqueta enganxada al clatell—. Però el meu avi sí —va admetre—. Se algunes de les coses per les que el meu pare va passar a la meva edat. I sent Cap de Casa d'Slytherin hauries de ser conscient del que alguns dels fills d'antics seguidors de Voldemort pateixen.

—He intentat... —va intentar explicar-se l'Albus, però l'Scorpius no el va deixar.

—Tots sabem el que has intentat Potter. I molts t'ho agraeixen. Però casa seva no es un lloc gaire segur per alguns d'ells. No és culpa teva. Tu has aconseguit unir els Slytehrin a la resta de l'escola i... precisament per això aquesta noia no va acudir a tu, ni jo tampoc. Per motius que no venen al cas, jo sabia com fer la poció per detenir l'embaràs i donat que ambdós van estar d'acord en fer-ho vam creure que el més convenient era que ningú més se n'assabentés. Les setmanes després de prendre-la, la salut d'ella va empitjorar i es va espantar. Es un efecte secundari de la poció però ella no volia alertar al infermer així que li vaig proporcionar pocions vitamíniques i reconstituents. Un parell de mesos més tard s'havia corregut la veu sobre l'eficàcia de la meva poció reconstituent i... suposo que em podria haver negat a seguir fent pocions, però el meu pare sempre diu que on hi ha demanada hi ha mercat i...

—Has ajudat a gaires alumnes més amb el mateix problema? —el to de l'Albus havia deixat de ser acusatiu, recriminador o dolgut.

—Totes les que m'han demanat ajuda —va admetre sense voler donar més detalls d'un problema que feia temps que considerava que era greu.

—Com t'ho has fet per mantenir-ho en secret durant tant de temps?

I l'absència de retrets en el seu to va ser el que finalment van empènyer l'Scorpius a acabar d'explicar-li tot. O potser van ser els penetrants ulls verds que no havien abandonat els seus ni un segon des de que havia començat a explicar-se i que per moments semblaven anar omplint-se de certa admiració, una emoció que mai hauria esperat despertar en el rei d'Slytherin.

—Perquè a ulls dels estudiants que m'han demanat ajuda només em dedico a aprofitar-me dels que no volen sofrir l'amarg sabor de les pocions del infermer. Són pocions senzilles, tu saps que molts estudiants de sisè i setè se les preparen ells mateixos, sobretot els que van aprovar els TIMOs amb certa nota. Els que no, busquen algú que els hi prepari, en un cas normal el infermer de l'escola. Quan em vaig adonar de la demanda que hi havia vaig crear-me un estoc permanent. Qui vol la poció al instant i no vol haver de patir l'amarg gust de taronja només me l'ha de demanar a mi, a canvi d'una modesta retribució; si no volen pagar i es poden aguantar els mocs i la tos durant un parell de dies, que és el temps de fermentació de la poció, llavors se la preparen ells mateixos, com segur que fas tu.

»Aviat em vaig adonar que posant un preu raonablement baix, gairebé tothom preferia pagar a esperar, i així el mercat va créixer. Fer pocions em relaxa, així que no es cap càrrega mantenir l'estoc, els guanys son considerables tot i el baix preu de les pocions, i el fet de dir-me Malfoy ha ajudat a allunyar sospites de que hi hagi cap motiu que no sigui l'econòmic en el que faig. Tots creuen que simplement trec profit de la situació i donat que ells també hi surten guanyant no m'han delatat.

A en Draco Malfoy li havia costat molt recuperar certa credibilitat. El cognom Malfoy, com molts d'altres, estava marcat. Tots sabien que els seus passos eren observats amb lupa. Irònicament això havia fet de la família Malfoy i les seves empreses una de les poques que quedaven sense corrupció ni il·legalitats. Uns anys enrere allò s'havia demostrat quan van esclatar uns escàndols al ministeri i tantes empreses van ser acusades de desfalc i l'Albus ho sabia perquè el seu pare i la seva tieta havien estat al capdavant d'aquella operació. La bona praxis den Malfoy els darrers vint anys havia donat els seus resultats. Les seves empreses eren sòlides i tothom ho sabia, i sabien que la solidesa estava precisament en lo transparents que havien estat. Ningú, els Malfoy els primers, pensaven en tornar als tripijocs amb els que primer l'Abraxas Malfoy i després en Lucius, van iniciar-les.

—Al contrari de tu, ningú ha sospitat mai de mi per suposades accions il·legals, Potter. A més no he comès res greu, només he compartit la meva poció pel refredat amb gust de cirera. Això és el que tothom sap, el que tothom creu i el que qualsevol dirà si els ho pregunten. A mes són molts pocs els que m'han demanat que faci alguna cosa més potent que una poció reconstituent comú, i creu-me, els que ho han fet no em delataran, ni jo a ells.

—Així no cal que intenti preguntar-te per la Rose.

—No. Si ella t'ha explicat alguna cosa és assumpte vostre. Jo la vaig ajudar en tot el que vaig poder. Creu-me, quan ella em va demanar ajuda vaig estar a punt d'explicar-t'ho tot, però ella em va demanar ajuda a mi precisament perquè no volia que tu en sabessis res.

—Sempre m'ha agradat la teva lleialtat —va dir-li l'Albus en un to que no va saber com interpretar.

—Gràcies, suposo —va respondre una mica incòmode pel comentari del seu company—. És tard, fa estona que hauríem de ser a dormir.

—Sí, suposo que sí —va dir en to trist l'Albus.

I l'Scorpius va tenir la sensació de que d'alguna manera l'hi havia fet mal amb el que havia dit i es va senti malament.

—No pateixis més, ara ja saps que no m'estàs llençant al lleons —va intentar arreglar-ho l'Scorpius amb una desafortunada broma. Al veure que a l'altre no li feia gràcia es va posar seriós i va afegir—. De veritat, entrega el teu informe demà dient que fonts diverses han confirmat que jo sóc qui va començar-ho tot. Quan el professor em pregunti confessaré que a l'adonar-me de la necessitat que hi havia a l'escola de poció pel refredat que no fos amarga vaig veure una oportunitat de negoci. Explicaré al consell que vaig començar compartint la meva poció amb els meus amics i que simplement quan la demanada va ser massa gran, per poder costejar-la vaig començar a cobrar un preu mòdic per cada ampolleta. En resum, potser el que he fet no està permès per la normativa de l'escola, i em poden castigar pel que queda de curs, però tot estava dins el marge de la legalitat i no podran demostrar el contrari. Perquè en el fons l'assumpte és així de simple.

»El fet que jo sàpiga preparar altres pocions més potents no te res a veure amb el petit negoci que he muntat i el consell escolar no en sabrà ni una paraula de les meves bones obres si tu no els ho dius. Et promet-ho que el teu nom no apareixerà per enlloc, perquè no en sabies res ni has consumit mai les meves pocions. Així que problema resolt.

—Sí, suposo que sí —va repetir de nou amb un deix de tristor i cert dolor que l'Scorpius, de nou, no va entendre.

Quan van arribar al final del passadís on l'Albus havia de girar a la dreta per dirigir-se a la seva sala comú, mentre que ell havia de seguir escales amunt fins a l'entrada, ambdós es van aturar i es van mirar.

—Abans de marxar, et puc fer una pregunta? —li va dir l'Scorpius.

—Suposo que tens tot el dret de fer-la després de l'innecessari interrogatori al que t'he sotmès.

L'Scorpius es va permetre somriure davant l'humor agre de l'Albus. Després però va tornar a posar-se seriós i li va preguntar.

—Què hauries fet si haguessis descobert que realment estava fent alguna cosa il·legal?

L'Albus es va prendre un segons per pensar abans de respondre amb un sincer:

—No ho sé.

—Bona nit Potter —va acomiadar-se l'Scorpius sense saber què fer-ne d'aquella resposta i de totes les coses estranyes que el mitjà dels Potter havia fet i dit aquella nit.

—Bona nit, Scorpius —va contestar-li en Potter, que va marxar passadís enllà sense mirar enrere, deixant un Scorpius Malfoy completament intrigat i desconcertat per enèsima vegada aquella nit.

Una setmana més tard el Consell Escolar era informat pel professor Slughorn de que un alumne de setè havia estat preparant poció reconstituent per altres alumnes i cobrant-los pel servei. Fet pel qual l'alumne en qüestió havia estat castigat severament. Però el vell professor de pocions, empès per l'informe presentat pel brillant Cap de Casa d'Slytherin, no va voler revelar la identitat de l'alumne i va recalcar davant el Consell la necessitat de parar més atenció al motiu que havia empès a l'alumnat a buscar pocions curatives fora la infermeria que no pas al qüestionable mètode alternatiu d'automedicació que havien trobat.

Es va resoldre que el infermer fos alertat del disgust de l'alumnat pel sabor amarg de les seves pocions, i se li va escriure una carta recomanant-li el sabor a cirera que tant havia agradat.

L'últim semestre va ser el més llarg i dur que l'Scorpius recordava haver passat a Hogwarts. La preparació per els exàmens era extenuant i a més cada tarda, com a part del càstig imposat pel consell, després de classe havia d'ajudar al infermer fins l'hora de sopar per haver intentat fer la seva feina d'amagat i a sobre traient-ne beneficis.

Per sort, o per desgràcia, havia estat expulsat de l'equip de quidditch, fet que li donava cert temps lliure però també l'impossibilità de participar en l'últim partit de la temporada contra Slytherin pel títol. Al primer moment aquesta havia estat la part del càstig que pitjor havia rebut, però amb els passar dels dies aviat es va adonar que no hauria pogut trobat temps suficient per estudiar, complir amb la resta del càstig, i preparar i atendre els entrenaments de l'equip. Així que amb tot el pesar del seu cor havia "renunciat" a la capitania de l'equip deixant que fos la seva amiga Diana MacBeth qui ocupés el seu lloc així com a la seva posició de buscador en favor d'un jove de segon que havia demostrat tenir uns reflexes extraordinaris dalt d'una escombra.

Finalment tots i cada un dels caps de setmana havia de passar-los amb el professor Slughorn, castigat. Va haver d'endreçar les masmorres, netejar les calderes, ordenar la col·lecció d'ingredients del professor, la col·lecció de llibres... gairebé va haver de fer de tot.

Una tarda es va trobar traient la pols del despatx del professor i sense adonar-se'n es va quedar observant una fotografia antiga on una noia de cabell castany amb reflexes caoba somreia a la càmera de forma tímida però emanant una càlida llum interior i que tenia els ulls d'un intens verd maragda que els feien impossible d'ignorar.

—Aquests ulls... —no va poder evitar murmurar tot pensant en l'Albus Potter i en l'última vegada que havien parlat, feia setmanes, just abans que el castiguessin.

—Lily Evans, va ser una alumna brillant —la veu del professor Slughorn, de peu al seu costat, el va treure dels seus pròpis records directe als del vell professor—. El seu net s'hi assembla tant que a vegades em sembla que la veig a ella, si no fos per que el jove Potter s'assembla tan i tant al seu pare i al seu avi... llàstima que la petita dels Potter no hagi heretat aquests ulls, seria una jove gairebé tant preciosa com la seva avia. No que la jove Potter no sigui..., però aquells ulls... bé ja m'entens...

I que si l'entenia. Si tenir poc temps per estudiar li estava dificultant la preparació final per els exàmens, el record constant de l'estranya actitud den Potter cada vegada que els seus ulls es creuaven en una classe o al menjador li dificultava encara més la concentració. Si aquells ulls estaven a la vista semblava que no pogués fer res més que mirar-los, i si no ho estaven només podia fer que recordar-los i preguntar-se una vegada i una altra què punyeta passava per la intricada ment del Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2

**SM de Pocions i Secrets**

**Hogwarts, Juny 2024**

Però per lent que sembli passar, el cert es que el temps no s'atura i aviat els exàmens finals van estar a sobre seu. Tots van intentar donar el millor de sí, alguns amb millors resultats que d'altres. I finalment van ser lliures. Ara ja només quedava esperar fins que les notes arribessin al Juliol.

L'últim sopar abans de marxar de Hogwarts va estar tenyit de verd, al guanyar Slytherin la Copa de les Cases gràcies a la victòria de la competició esportiva. Tot i la bona actuació del seu equip el jove nou buscador de Hufflepuff no havia estat rival per a Albus Potter que des de que havia arribat a Hogwarts només havia perdut dues competicions de les sis que havia disputat, la del primer any contra Gryffindor, i només perquè el seu germà James era un gran buscador (tot i que d'un equip bastant irregular), i l'altre contra Hufflepuff, l'any anterior degut al partit que ja tothom coneixia com el partit de l'accident.

Un accident estrany. L'Scorpius recordava haver intentat fintar per enganyar en Potter quan va veure la snitch a ras de terra i es va llençar en picat al mateix temps que l'Slytherin. Havien mantingut una aferrissada lluita en un descens vertical vertiginós, que va parar el cor de gairebé tothom, quan a l'últim moment ambdós jugadors van aconseguir, només pels pèls, recuperar la posició horitzontal perseguint la snitch arran de terra per alçar el vol de nou i finalment acabar en un no menys brutal aterratge que els havia deixat fets una coca. Havien estat dues setmanes a la infermeria. I personalment l'Scorpius creia que havien sobreviscut de miracle. Finalment la victòria havia estat concedida al seu equip degut a que en aquell moment duia més punts acumulats gràcies a la Diana, en Henry, i en Mark que eren el millor trio de caçadors que havien passat per l'escola des dels temps d'Alicia Spinet, Angelina Johnson, i Katie Bell, del famós equip de Gryffindor de Harry Potter.

Per la gran majoria aquell últim sopar només marcava el final del curs escolar i l'inici d'unes merescudes vacances. Però per als alumnes de setè curs marcava el començament d'una nova etapa.

A partir d'aquell dia deixarien de ser alumnes de Hogwarts i, tot i que ja feia un temps que molts eren majors d'edat, era a partir d'aquell moment quan realment s'enfrontarien al mon adult.

Una colla de joves en busca d'un futur.

Alguns d'ells, la majoria, ingressarien a diferents acadèmies d'arts i oficis. Com l'Albus Potter, que entraria a l'acadèmia d'Aurors. L'Scorpius Malfoy, però, tenia una taula esperant-lo a l'empresa del seu pare.

Una taula, sí, però sense despatx, si volia un lloc important a l'empresa hauria de guanyar-se'l. I el principal problema era que no sabia si el volia.

Mai abans d'aquell final de curs s'havia plantejat si el futur que el seu pare havia planejat per ell era el que volia realment; I l'Scorpius no estava segur que no ho fos, però un parell de converses i una oferta certament prou interessant havien fet que comencés a dubtar d'ell mateix.

La primera llavor de dubte l'havia sembrat sense saber-ho l'Albus Severus Potter la nit que va "convidar-lo" a sopar a les masmorres. L'actitud que havia tingut al descriure el què volia fer al sortir de Hogwatrs, la passió utilitzada pel morè al parlar del que volia que fos el seu futur,... dies més tard van fer que ell es comencés a plantejar fins a quin punt volia el futur que li indicaven els seus pares o volia alguna cosa més.

Des de llavors l'Scorpius es va fixar en que gairebé tots els seus companys focalitzaven les seves energies en algun objectiu concret i no només en aprovar els exàmens com feia ell. I una tarda especialment avorrida a la infermeria amb el infermer Macmillan aquest li havia preguntat pel seu futur i no havia sabut què respondre.

Un temps més tard el infermer li va preguntar si s'havia plantejat fer-se apotecari. Semblava que se li donaven bé les pocions i certament tenia un do per encertar la que millor efecte tindria en cada un dels pacients que entre els dos atenien cada tarda. De fet l'Scorpius mai s'havia plantejat ser res a part de treballar per el seu pare. I tot i que era una alternativa interessant no volia prendre cap decisió precipitadament.

Tot i la seva indecisió al respecte el infermer l'havia ajudat a demanar informació de les diferents escoles d'arts i oficis a les que podria entrar amb els estudis que havia realitzat a Hogwarts. I ell no havia protestat perquè preferia pecar de previsor que de desinformació.

—Sembles ser molt lluny d'aquí —li va murmurar una veu a cau d'orella fent-lo tornar al present de sobte.

—Sí. Pensava en el futur —va murmurar l'Scorpius mirant el seu company mentre tornava concentrar-se en la feina d'empaquetar totes les seves coses dins els dos baguls que tenia oberts als peus del llit.

—Au va Scorp, no se de què et preocupes si tu tens el futur solucionat.

—Sí, suposo que en certa manera ho tinc més fàcil que la majoria.

—Se de molta gent que donaria el que fos per poder tenir una feina a les empreses del teu pare. En els temps que corren...

—Tu tampoc tens de què preocupar-te, perquè seràs metge Connor, un gran metge, no en tinc cap dubte.

No sabien les notes dels exàmens encara però en Connor ja tenia la matricula feta a la facultat de medicina de Londres on es cursaven els dos primers cursos de preparació necessaris per entrar al curs de medimàgia de l'hospital Sant Mungo.

—Estic desitjant que comenci el nou curs. Set anys sentint-me sempre una mica per sota tots vosaltres per ser fill de muggles i no conèixer res del món màgic... i ara tornaré als meus orígens. Serà un canvi molt divertit —va comentar en Connor fregant-se les mans amb anticipació.

—No sabia que tinguessis set de venjança... —va comentar l'Scorpius divertit i sorprès pels comentaris del seu company d'habitació durant set llargs anys.

—Bé diguem que m'agradarà veure alguns dels nostres companys compartint classes i facultat amb un bon grapat de muggles durant dos anys sense saber del món muggle més que les pobres ensenyances que han rebut a classe d'estudis muggles —va dir en Connor amb un somriure a la cara.

—Ets malvat Connor —va dir l'Scorpius també somrient.

—Oh, sí en Connor es un mestre del mal —va comentar la Diana entrant a l'habitació despreocupadament—. Per això ahir mateix va passar tres hores explicant-li a la Sara Mayer què era el més important a tenir en compte per a que no...

—La Sara Mayer? —va pregunta l'Scorpius enfadat.

—No és el que penses —va tartamudejar tot enrojolat en Connor.

—Potser no seràs tan bon metge al final —va comentar fredament l'Scorpius—. I jo que pensava que eres un paio intel·ligent.

—Au va Scorp, no siguis així. El pobre està enamorat— va dir la Diana esquivant un coixí que en Connor li va llençar en aquell moment.

—Diana ves a buscar en Mark a una altra banda, ja veus que no és aquí —li va contestar secament l'Scorpius tot empenyent-la una mica pera a que s'aixequés del seu llit i no li aixafés les túniques netes.

—Bon intent capità— va dir ella apartant-se del llit i dirigint la mirada i les mans al bagul de l'Scorpius—. Però no venia a buscar el meu xicot, venia a buscar-te a tu.

—Ja no sóc el capità —li recordà apartant-la del bagul per a que no tafanegés més.

—No siguis torracollons Scorp. Saps que puc ser mooolt pesada. I tinc maneres de...

—Està bé. Però que sigui ràpid. Encara tinc moltes coses per empaquetar i ja saps que no m'agrada fer-ho amb presses, perquè després tot queda arrugat i fet un garbuix i...

—Oh! Calla Malfoy, que ets pitjor que la Mary Beth! —va exclamar ella arrossegant-lo fora de l'habitació sense fer gens de cas de les queixes de l'Scorpius.

L'equip li havia preparat una petita festa a la sala comú. De fet tota la casa de Hufflepuff era allà per victorejar-lo.

—Es pot saber a què dec l'honor? —va murmurar ell mirant al seu voltant descol·locat quan els crits inicials van amainar.

—És una festa de comiat, tonto. Al cap de vall ets el primer capità que aconsegueix que guanyem la copa de Quidditch i amb ella la Copa de les Cases en més de cinquanta anys! Això mereix una celebració, no?

Tothom va cridar un sí eixordador i tots els globus que adornaven la sala van esclatar omplint-ho tot de confeti.

—Creia que ja ho havíem celebrat l'any passat —va murmurar l'Scorpius a l'orella de la Diana mentre tothom aixecava els gots de paper plens de refrescos per brindar en nom seu.

Llavors la morena va fer callar tothom posant-se sobre una tauleta per a que tots la veiessin i després el va fer pujar a ell.

—Tots sabem que no va ser just que et perdessis l'últim partit de la temporada, ni que hagis hagut de renunciar a la capitania, tot i que admeto que estic contenta d'haver pogut ser capitana unes setmanes —tots van riure—. Tots sabíem que amb tot allò de les pocions obraves fora de les normes i agraïm que et preocupessis per nosaltres durant tant temps. En els darrers set anys, contra tot pronòstic, has demostrat ser un verdader Hufflepuff, lleial i just, un amic pacient i un germà vertader. Com a Cap de Casa et vull donar les gràcies en nom de tots els Hufflepuff presents i futurs per ajudar-nos a recuperar l'honor i l'orgull de pertànyer a la nostra casa. Com a amiga i companya et vull donar les gràcies per totes les vides que has canviat en aquesta escola i tots els cors que has tocat amb la teva gentilesa —va dir tocant-se el pit amb una ma i el ventre amb l'altre mentre els ulls se li omplien de llàgrimes.

L'Scorpius no va poder evitar tocar-li la galta i eixugar amb el polze una llàgrima que li queia pòmul avall. Ella li va agafar la mà i va seguir parlant amb la veu ferma.

—Gràcies Sorpius Malfoy per la teva amistat. Et desitjo, desitgem, molta sort en el futur. Que la vida sigui justa amb tu i et doni tanta joia, amor i salut com n'has repartit aquest temps entre nosaltres. Hufflepuff, alcem les copes per el nostre capità, el nostre amic, pel nostre germà ara i sempre.

I de nou un crit de joia eixordador va esclatar a la sala comú de Hufflepuff.

Tota aquella demostració d'amistat i gratitud va agafar l'Scoprius desprevingut. Que amb prou feines va poder evitar que els ulls se li entelessin mentre rebia mostres d'afecte per totes bandes.

Aviat la sala era plena de gent ballant i divertint-se al so de la música que quatre Hufflepuffs feien sonar al mig de la sala. Gots plens de refrescos, plats plens de menjar, rialles, amics, comiats i arreveures i un jove d'ulls grisos amb un nus a la gola que no sabia què fer-ne.

—Perquè no surts a prendre l'aire? Jo et cobreixo si descobreixen que t'has escapolit de la teva festa de comiat —li va xiuxiuejar en Connor mentre l'empenyia lleument cap a la porta d'entrada.

El seu millor amic sabia que l'Scorpius era com tots els Hufflepuffs més donat a mostres d'afecte que la mitjana anglesa, però tot i així massa mostres d'afecte, encara ara set anys desprès de ser seleccionat per la casa dels teixons, tenien un efecte embriagador i sobrecollidor en ell.

En silenci l'Scorpius es va allunyar del terrabastall de la seva sala comú i va sortir al desèrtic gran rebedor de l'escola. Sense pensar-s'ho dues vegades va dirigir-se a la porta i va sortir a fora, a la fresca nit d'estiu.

La caminada a la llum de la lluna el va calmar. Però de totes maneres no es veia en cor de tornar a la sala comú i dir adéu a tots els amics que havia fet en aquells set anys. Ningú l'havia preparat per allò, ningú l'havia previngut del dolor del comiat.

Amb el cap encara massa ple de les paraules dels seus amics va dirigir-se cap al bany dels prefectes per prendre un últim bany de bombolles abans de ficar-se al llit per última vegada en aquell castell que durant set anys havia estat d'alguna manera casa seva.

Quan gairebé era a la porta una mà el va aturar agafant-lo de l'espatlla.

—Perdó, no volia espantar-te.

—Potter! —va exclamar l'Scorpius intentant recuperar el batec que el seu cor s'havia saltat instants abans.

—Sí... no tindries pas un moment?

—Doncs de fet anava a prendre un bany abans d'anar a dormir —va dir desconcertat i una mica incòmode per la inesperada companyia.

—Bé és igual, no passa res... tampoc era res important —va murmurejar a corre cuita l'Abus mentre s'allunyava.

Però l'Scorpius sabia prou bé que un Slytherin no et demana mai de parlar amb tu si no te res a dir. I aquell "és igual" va encendre totes les alarmes; Per alguna raó era com si hagués vist el seu propi pare defugint parlar d'alguna cosa realment important.

—Potter espera —li va dir per aturar-lo. Sabia el que li podia arribar a costar a un Slytherin reunir el valor per dir segons què i alguna cosa en la mirada baixa del sempre altiu Albus Potter li estava dient a crits que allò era important—. Tampoc és que tingui pressa. I si hi ha res que em vulguis dir... —va tantejar el terreny intentant no ser massa evident per no espantar l'esquiva serp.

—No, jo...

En aquell moment l'Albus va agafar aire i el va deixar anar lentament. Intentant recordar d'on havia tret el valor per buscar l'Scorpius aquella última nit a Hogwarts.

L'Scorpius es va esperar en silenci.

—Veuràs —va començar de nou l'Albus intentant recuperar una mica la seva postura habitual de seguretat—. Estem a punt de tancar un cicle de la nostra vida i crec que, que per tancar-lo... per fer les coses ben fetes jo... —però semblava seguir sense trobar les paraules—. Potser jo... —després d'una segona profunda respiració va dir d'una tirada—. Suposo que ha arribat el moment per mi de tancar una porta que... El que vull dir és que l'altre dia et vaig mentir —va acabar confessant amb certa dificultat.

—En què? —va preguntar suaument l'Scorpius sense transmetre ni un bri de l'angoixa, la inseguretat o la curiositat que en aquell moment l'estaven matant.

—Quan em vas preguntar què hauria fet si tu... —i en aquell moment a l'Scropius li va semblar que els ulls verds de l'Albus es tornaven més verds encara i adquirien una profunditat i una llum que l'Scorpius no hauria ni pogut imaginar abans, just en el precís instant en que l'Albus repetia— ...vaig mentir.

Completament hipnotitzat per aquella mirada i l'intensa aura de necessitat de comprensió que emanava de l'Albus, l'Scorpius va tardar uns instants en entendre què havia volgut dir.

—No m'hauries delatat —va murmurar l'Scorpius, sorprès però amb la seguretat de que no s'equivocava. De sobte era més que evident per què l'Albus semblava tant nerviós aquella nit—. Encara que haguessis descobert que jo... no m'hauries delatat.

—No —va murmurar l'Albus amb un somriure trist als llavis. Tenia el cor en un puny i la sensació que se li aturaria en qualsevol moment.

La intensitat d'aquells ulls verds, l'angoixa i el patiment que semblava que estaven retenint, eren avassalladors per l'Scorpius.

—No ho entenc. Per què de sobte aquest interès en mi i la meva seguretat Potter? Per què arriscar el teu futur, la teva carrera d'Auror per evitar que jo em fiqués en problemes?

—Veuràs... jo... és a dir... —va començar a tartamudejar l'Albus, intentant no hiperventilar i trobar paraules per dir d'una vegada el que tenia tanta por de confessar—. Recordes quan a la masmorra et vaig dir que hi havia una pregunta que només tu em podies respondre?

—Sí...

—Recordes quan em vas preguntar què volia de tu? —va dir mossegant-se el llavi inferior.

I quan ho va fer, de sobte, totes les mirades de l'Albus al llarg d'aquells anys, tots els comentaris, totes les seves accions passades, cobraren sentit per l'Scorpius.

"Tot" havia dit aquella nit.

Ara ho entenia. "Tot".

Espantat pel que allò podia significar, l'Scorpius va fer una passa enrere xocant amb la paret del passadís que tenia darrere.

—Ho sento, no volia incomodar-te —va dir al seu torn l'Albus apartant-se també una passa enrere al veure que l'Scorpius havia entès què intentava confessar. Un sospir se li va escapar amb la sensació que per fi tot havia acabat—. Només volia que sabessis el que sentia abans que acabéssim la nostra estada aquí. Tancar el cicle.

—Co... Qua... Per què? —va intentar preguntar sorprès l'Scorpius, lluitant encara amb l'aclaparament que aquella confessió li havia provocat.

—No ho se —va respondre molt més calmat l'Albu—. Una part de mi creia que si esperava prou temps, potser algun dia tu... però suposo que m'he adonat que és hora de dir adéu. No vull mirrar enrere d'aquí uns anys i preguntar-me què hauria passat si hagués reunit el valor suficient per confessar-t'ho —va dir amb suavitat, rendit i sense forces per lluitar la vergonya i la tristesa que sentia.

L'Scorpius no va saber què dir, no podia parlar, no podia pensar.

—Ets un noi molt especial i la noia que escullis serà molt afortunada Scorpius Malfoy. Et desitjo molta sort. Adéu —va murmurar l'Albus, el va mirar amb una tristor als ulls i una dolçor a la veu que van paralitzar encara més l'Scorpius.

La manca de reacció de l'Scropius va envalentir l'Albus per fer un últim gest, i per una vegada no va reprimir el seu instint i va fer una passa endavant.

L'Scorpius va veure, sense fer res per evitar-ho, com l'Albus s'acostava a ell després d'uns instants de dubte; I tot que sabia perfectament amb quines intencions, no es va moure. No es podia moure. No es volia moure?

Uns segons més tard els llavis tremolosos de l'Albus es posaven suaument sobre els de l'Scorpius en una carícia tendre.

Amb el cor aturat per uns instants, ambdós van tancar els ulls incapaços de fer res més.

I llavors l'Scorpius va notar com aquells llavis suaus s'allunyaven dels seus.

Quan va obrir els ulls el primer que va veure van ser els ulls verds maragda de l'Albus plens de llàgrimes. I com havia fet unes hores abans amb la seva amiga, instintivament va col·locar la seva mà sobre la galta del jove Slytherin mentre amb el polze li eixugava les llàgrimes.

No podia parlar. No sabia què dir. No podia pensar.

L'Albus es va allunyar una passa d'ell.

L'Scorpius no es va moure ni un mil·límetre.

I llavors, en un obrir i aclucar d'ulls, l'Albus va desaparèixer.

Les llargues pestanyes rosses de l'Scorpius van parpellejar unes quantes vegades, mentre la seva ment intentava entendre què acabava de passar.

—Ha desaparegut... —va murmurar completament en shock, mentre instintivament donava voltes sobre ell mateix buscant el seu company, però ja no hi era i llavors sense saber com els seus dits es posaren sobre els seus llavis i va murmurar— Albus?

Sense ser realment conscient del que feia l'Scorpius va posar-se a caminar allunyant-se del bany de prefectes, i quan se'n va adonar ja era a la masmorra que feien servir per les seves classes de pocions avançades. Sense saber massa bé per què es va asseure al pupitre de l'Albus.

Va estar molta estona mirant sense veure res. Mirant al buit i intentant posar en ordre les seves idees. Finalment es va rendir. Res tenia sentit. No aquella nit.

Cansat va posar-se les mans sobre el pupitre per posar-se dret, i va ser llavors que ho va notar. Una rugositat estranya en la polida superfície de la taula. Quan s'hi va fixar va veure que era com si ho haguessin rascat. Era una marca estranya perquè l'Albus era la persona més pulcra i curosa amb les seves coses que mai havia vist, no tenia sentit que la seva taula tingués una marca així. En un rampell va alçar la seva vareta i va murmurar.

—_Reparo_ —i la lletja ratllada de la taula va desaparèixer, però al seu lloc un bell dibuix va aparèixer.

Eren unes precioses lletres intricades. Les seves inicials: SM.

—No pot ser... —va murmurar tocant-les.

Per un moment va creure saber què significaven. Però enseguida es va adonar que no era possible que es tractés d'allò.

Feia un any havia sortit al mercat un nou producte de la tenda dels Weasley. Era un joc per adolescents. Es tractava d'una ampolla encantada, una copa també encantada i potet amb tinta comestible. La idea era omplir l'ampolla amb la beguda que es volgués. Després servir en la copa una mica de tinta mesclada amb la beguda de l'ampolla. I qui s'ho begués es trobava les inicials de la persona que li agradava tatuades en alguna part del cos.

Totes les inicials que l'Scorpius havia vist causades per aquell joc idiota eren del mateix estil intricat que les d'aquella taula. Totes duien al peu la data de quan havien estat pintades i un mes més tard desapareixien.

Existia un antídot per si les lletres apareixien en alguna zona del cos inconvenient o difícil de dissimular. Encara recordava quan les brillants lletres SM s'havien tatuat a la galta del seu company d'habitació. Per culpa de l'estúpid enamorament del seu amic per aquella idiota de la Sara Mayer els dos havien hagut de suportar moltes burles capcioses abans no havien tingut l'antídot. Poció que per cert finalment no els va arribar per correu sinó que va ser l'Albus Potter qui els la va donar.

Amb la mà tremolosa va tocar el dibuix de la taula un altre cop i llavors s'hi va fixar. Al peu d'aquelles lletres hi havia les inicials ASP, i al costat una data de feia dos anys.

—Albus Severus Potter.

Estava clar que no era producte del joc dels Weasley, però l'Scorpius estava segur que una cosa i l'altre tenien alguna relació, tant segur com que aquesta vegada sí les inicials SM feien referència a ell: Scorpius Malfoy.


End file.
